More than kissed
by Onmyuji
Summary: No era la primera vez que la abrazaba, ni la primera que la besaba. ¿Pero sería esta era la primera vez que iría más lejos que eso? Spoilers del manga.


**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

* * *

 **More than Kissed**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

No era la primera vez que la abrazaba, ni tampoco la primera vez que se sentía tan intrépido como para viajar hasta su rostro, tomar su mentón y besarla. Pero era la primera vez, en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, que la sensación era tan intensa que sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder.

El acontecimiento había sido tan espontáneo como sorpresivo, imaginaba que para ella tanto como él.

Porque después de una cena tranquila, cuando ella se levantó para llevarse los platos sucios y luego de llamarle la atención por desnudarse (manía suya de prácticamente toda una vida); no pudo contener aquello que su cuerpo clamaba de ella. Y con un movimiento limpio, su mano tomó su brazo y lo siguiente que fue consciente de entender, fue que la había abrazado antes de besarla.

Los platos sucios se quedaban en la mesa y él no era capaz de encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para soltar a Juvia. A decir verdad, _no quería_ soltarla. Algo de él le decía que realmente la necesitaba a ella. Toda ella, más y más cerca, hasta el punto de sentir que realmente tenía que fundirse con ella para sentirse satisfecho.

Juvia era torpe, pero siempre correspondía. Porque lo amaba. Ella había sido sincera con él, profesándole siempre amor que hasta ese momento, no tenía forma de responder. Pero él también era torpe; por lo que ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que las cosas fueran así de simples como no saber corresponderle a la maga.

Lentamente, ella trató de despegarse de su cuerpo, pero no se lo permitió y se dejó llevar por ella, hasta que chocaron finalmente con la mesa. Ahí fue donde Juvia tomó más apoyo del mueble de madera para tratar de separarse y él insistió en sus besos, tratando de saciarse de ella.

—¿Gray-... sama? —La escuchó llamarlo entre besos, azorada y confundida. Pero eso sólo incrementó su deseo por ella.

 _Era la primera vez que tenía hambre de ella._

No supo en qué momento se habían movido, pero para cuando cayó en la cuenta, ya habían pasado del modesto comedor a la habitación y su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, guiando a la maga del agua hacia la cama. Ella se dejó llevar por él y al estar ya en el mullido sitio, ambos rompieron el contacto para dedicarse intensas miradas.

Definitivamente no era la primera vez que la abrazaba, ni la primera que la besaba. ¿Pero sería esta era la primera vez que iría más lejos que eso?

 _«Estaba seguro»_ , una parte, la más primitiva de su persona, reconoció que estaba lista para dar _ese_ paso con ella, consciente de que una vez que las cosas iniciaran ya no podría salir. Era esa parte de él que se estaba dejando llevar por todos esos sentimientos que habían comenzado a flotar entre ellos y que se le habían impregnado, que querían demostrar todo lo que las palabras no podían soltarle.

Y bajo los intensos ojos de Gray; Juvia, con las mejillas arreboladas por la intensidad de aquel acto, habló, con timidez—. ¿G-Gray-... sama? —Las dudas comenzaban a surgir en el rostro femenino de la joven maga de cabellos azules, justo un instante antes de que Gray pusiera una rodilla sobre la cama y subiera también.

El aludido la observó con las mejillas quizás tan rojas como las de ella, pero esperando paciente a que ella hablara—. ¿Sí, Juvia?

Entonces ella, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo, soltó aun azorada, con las mejillas cada vez más incendiadas y la mirada esquiva—. ¿De-... de verdad vas a _dormir_ con Juvia?

Y fue así que los pocos resquicios de cordura titilaron en la mente de Gray y lo devolvieron al lugar y a la situación que estaba ocurriendo, destruyendo la magia de aquel momento. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y casi sintió que la quijada se le rompía de lo grande que su boca se abrió.

Rojo como un tomate, hizo lo único lógico que pudo pensar en esos instantes.

Saltar y caer hasta el suelo, arrastrarse hasta la pared, balbuceando monosílabos sin algún patrón vocal coherente como si la peli azulada tuviera alguna enfermedad altamente contagiosa; mientras Juvia le dedicaba una mirada curiosa y angustiada y gateaba hasta el borde de la cama, para observarlo mejor.

 _«Estuve a punto de dormir con Juvia. Si es que a lo que estábamos por hacer se le puede llamar dormir»_.

Oh, qué mierda podía ser la vida con Gray a veces. Como ahora, que la había liado en grande.

—¿Gray-sama?

—N-no. —Hizo énfasis mientras se pegaba a la pared de madera, levantándose con terror ante la idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido de no haber caído en la cuenta a tiempo—. ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No seas tonta, Juvia! ¡No te puedo hacer _eso_! ¡Ni que estuviera loco! —Y mientras decía aquello, se levantó tan rápido como pudo, dispuesto a huir de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, no sin antes agregar—. Me voy. Buscaré otro lugar dónde dormir.

Y de un portazo, Gray cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando a Juvia sola con sus pensamientos, quien de inmediato se lanzó contra la almohada y la abrazó en un intento de calmar su desbocado corazón.

 _«¿Realmente Gray-sama intentó-...? Tranquila Juvia, respira profundo, seguro estuviste alucinando de nuevo. ¡Pero es que él realmente estuvo a punto de...! ¡Oh, Mavis! ¿Será que él y yo...? ¡Nopuedesernopuedesernopuedesernopuedeser! ¿Por eso se habrá arrepentido en el último momento? ¡Y-y- yo estuve a punto de-...! ¡Oh, pero soy tan tonta!»_ , enrojecida como nunca, Juvia soltó chillidos de emoción contra la almohada, repitiéndose cosas entendibles solo para ella, hasta que finalmente se cansó y se quedó dormida.

Fuera de la habitación y ajeno a los pensamientos de Juvia, Gray revoloteó por el interior de la casa antes de decidir que tomaría una ducha bien helada, tan helada que le hiciera olvidar que por un momento, su _nakama_ que controlaba la magia del agua y de la cual había comenzado a enamorarse, estuvo a punto de ser más que besada.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

PS. Este es uno de varios fanfics que tengo planeados sobre esta etapa de la relación de Gray y Juvia en el timeskip de un año que tuvo el manga :P este es el más sensualón de todos, espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas y les haya gustado tanto como a mí me encantó escribirlo X3

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Los personajes, las situaciones, todo en general? Son una motivación para seguir escribiendo, aunque este fanfic tiene un poco de tiempo (prácticamente desde que salió el capítulo X3) y no he tenido la oportunidad de escribir más nada, pero el fandom no lo tengo abandonado X3!

Nos estamos leyendo :)

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
